A Long Way From Home
by LongLive11
Summary: Jennifer Clearwater had always dreamed of traveling the world and she was well on her way of living out that dream. When she gets a hysteric call from her twin sister she returns home and her entire life changes in a single glance. SamxOC
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this story has been bothering me for a while now so i am glad i could finally get it out there! Please Review!**

* * *

Growing up my twin and I had always been polar opposites.

While she dreamed of having a family and meeting the man of her dreams, I dreamed of traveling the world and experiencing other cultures. She was content living her life in a small town while I couldn't wait to get out.

The summer after our senior year of high school it seemed as if we were well on our way of achieving those dreams. Leah was in a serious relationship with her long-term boyfriend, Sam Uley, and she was almost sure that a proposal was in the near future.

On the other hand, I had a year of traveling planned with two of my best friends. We left a month after graduation and flew to New York where we then flew over to Europe.

We where 3 months into our trip when Leah called me and told me that Sam was acting weird, more temperamental and stand offish. I remember telling her to ignore it, that he was probably planning on proposing and he didn't want to give anything away.

This seemed to calm her down because I stopped getting her worried calls and for a while everything went back to normal.

It was when I was in the Paris airport waiting for my flight to go to Barcelona when I received the call that would change my life forever.

"He went missing for two weeks and then he just shows up with no explanation and refuses to talk to me," Leah sobbed hysterically in the phone. I was left speechless as she continued talking.

"Not only that but dad seems like he is completely on board with Sam's new personality. He's gone so far as to yelling at me when I start questioning what's going on," She sighed with distress.

"I don't know what to tell you Leah, I'm not there so I can't really help you figure out what's going on," I said sadly.

"Can't you just come home for a week or two?" Leah asked.

"Leah," I started but she quickly interrupted me.

"Oh come on, Seth is driving me crazy because he doesn't have you to play video games with, I need someone to help me figure what's going on and besides it's Mom and Dads anniversary next week, what better way to surprise them then having their prodigal daughter coming home after three months of her being away," Leah whined.

I rubbed my forehead tiredly not willing to get into this debate. It was only one week and besides we had planned two weeks in Barcelona, if I only spent a week at home I could still meet up my friends and experience the beautiful Spanish city.

"One week." I deadpanned. Leah gasped excitedly.

"Seriously?" she nearly squealed.

"You owe me Clearwater," I told her. She babbled on and on about how fun it was going to be. After a few more minutes of talking we finally said goodbye.

"Guys, change of plans, my sister guilted me into going home for a week," I said breaking the news to my two travel buddies.

"What!" Annie exclaimed.

"You're kidding me! Barcelona is going to be great!" Leslie added.

"Just think, salsa dancing with a hot Spanish boy, the suns setting behind you and finally when you're done dancing we sit down and enjoy the luxurious taste of the finest sangria." Annie said while placing her arm around my shoulder and turning me towards the window trying to get me to picture this amazing scene.

I couldn't help the laugh that I was holding in. "Girls, I'm going home for one week and we are in Barcelona for two weeks. I'm counting on you to scope out all of the awesome places and when I get back you'll be able to set me up with that hot Spanish boy who salsas," I laughed. They both sighed dejectedly.

"I guess you can leave us for one week," Leslie said.

"It's one week, it will go by in no time. Now I have to go exchange this ticket for one back to the states," I said as I gave them each a hug goodbye. With that I turned away and headed over to talk to one of the desk attendants.

After a few minutes of talking with the attendant I had managed to secure a flight to New York and then from New York to Seattle where Leah would pick me up and drive me to La Push. I quickly made it to my plane and was soon boarded and sitting in my seat.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes wishing for the long flight to be over.

At that time I had no idea that I wouldn't be returning to my travels. I had no idea what was in store for me when I set foot back on the reservation.

My entire life was on the verge of irrevocably changing and there was nothing I could do to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 11 at night by the time I stepped off the plane and into the Seattle airport. I said a quick thank you to the flight attendants and hurried off to get my baggage.

At this point I was so tired all I wanted to do was crawl up in a ball and sleep. I had been traveling none stop for a whole day and the jet lag was definitely hitting me. I shuffled over to grab my bag when I heard my name being shouted.

I turned my head and saw my sister waving like a mad woman. I couldn't stop the brilliant smile that shone from my face. I rushed towards her and we enveloped each other in a huge hug.

"I've missed you so much," Leah cried.

I let out a sleepy laugh, "It's only been 3 months," I reminded her.

"The longest three months of my life," she responded dramatically. We released each other and Leah went to grab one of my bags and we made our way to the car.

I stared out of the window as Leah went on about the latest Sam incident.

"And then he just storms out of the house and runs into the woods!" she exclaimed.

"You should see that way he and dad are buddy buddy now. I'm always walking in on them having intense conversations and the moment they see me they stop talking. I'm just going crazy trying to pretend that it doesn't bother me!" she added

"Hmm, he sounds like he fell of the crazy bridge," I muttered.

"I just don't know what to think. I need someone other than myself to verify that I am not going crazy," she sighed.

Sam's behavior was extremely strange but then again Leah has the tendency to over exaggerate when telling stories. I was going to kill her if there was actually nothing going on. I tried to shake the nagging voice in the back of my head that was telling me that Leah wasn't over exaggerating

I shook my head trying to keep myself awake.

"Do mom and dad know that I'm coming home?" I asked changing the subject. Leah cracked a smile and glanced over at me.

"They have no idea," she chuckled, "in fact no one besides me knows," she added.

"So basically, tomorrow morning I'm going to walk down to the kitchen and everyone is going to shit their pants." I snorted.

Leah chuckled, "that's the idea." I shook my head.

"Let's just try and picture Seth's face when I walk down the stairs," I joked as I screwed my face up in an imitation of Seth's. Leah let out a barking laugh as we continued to banter back and forth.

We spent the rest of the ride catching up and as different as Leah and I are I'd forgotten how much I missed talking with her face to face.

When we got home we easily snuck into the house and into our room. Once I walked in I couldn't help but smile at the familiar surroundings. It was like no time had passed at all.

Once Leah and i got to our room I quickly pulled off my pants and shirt and searched through my old dresser. I pulled on an over sized shirt that I was unfamiliar with and collapsed on my bed.

"Hey, don't you want to unpack?" Leah asked when she walked into our room. I groaned and rolled over pulling the covers over my head.

"Don't forget, Sam's coming over tomorrow for breakfast," She reminded me for the fifth time. I grunted again and thankfully this time she let me fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_I was sprinting in the airport trying to make it to my next flight I could see people boarding but for some reason the harder I ran the further I seemed to get from the plane. I heard the call for last boarding and I tried to call out for them to wait but I was suddenly pulled back and restrained a hand clamped over my face and a heat encompassing me. _

My eyes flew open and I felt the sweat roll down my face. Just a dream, I chanted in my head. I took a deep shuttering breath and quickly took in my surroundings.

I was back in La Push.

Only for a week.

Just to celebrate my parents anniversary and check out my sisters sketchy boyfriend and then I was out of here and back to my adventures around the globe.

With that in mind I rolled out of bed and meandered my way down the stairs and into the kitchen where I could hear my family talking.

"Seth Clearwater, I swear if you steal one more pancake you're gonna wish you didn't have fingers," my mom scolded.

"And besides Seth, you could probably lay off the pancakes, you're looking a little pudgy around the middle," I smirked as I took the last step down from the stairs.

"You can only call it baby fat for so long," I joked. It was comical how everyone's head snapped over to look at me.

There was a pregnant pause before "JENNIE!" Seth yelled as he rushed towards me and crushed me into a hug. Seth finally let me go and I smiled at my parents who were still standing there with expressions of shock on their face.

I had the courtesy to look slightly abashed but I spread my arms out and smiled, "Surprise."

My mom was the first to react, "Oh sweetie! What are you doing back? Aren't you suppose to be in Barcelona right now?" She asked while giving me a hug.

"Well I was suckered into coming home for a week to celebrate your anniversary," I explained shooting a mini glare at Leah who avoided my eyes. I walked over to my dad and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Did you go to London?" Seth interrupted excitedly.

I laughed and nodded my head, "Of course I went to London!" I exclaimed.

"Did you see that thing for Harry Potter where they have the cart sticking out of the wall at the train station?" he pestered.

I rolled my eyes at how big of a nerd my brother was but nodded anyway, "Obviously, and I got a picture with it," I told him. I had never heard a boy squeal but Seth had managed to break down that barrier.

"You're such a dork Seth," Leah said rolling her eyes at him. There was a loud knock on the door before Seth could respond.

"That must be Sam!" Leah said shooting out of her seat and making her way to the door. My dad shook his head at our antics and went back to reading his paper.

I heard Leah's voice and another much deeper voice in the family room and from the sounds of it they appeared to be having some type of argument.

I turned to my mom and asked her in a soft voice so that he wouldn't hear, "So Leah's been telling me that Sam's been acting weird lately, do you know what's going on?" I asked.

My mom's hand stilled for a split second and I saw the brief look of panic in her eyes before she smoothed over her features.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jennifer," she said. I narrowed my eyes at her but wasn't able question her further because at that moment a figure emerged in the kitchen and I was left gaping at what appeared to be a Native American version of the Hulk in the doorway.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got caught up," the man said. My dad gave him a significant look and simply nodded his head.

I shook my head to pull myself together, "Well I guess I better go change," I threw in.

Sam's head turned to look at me and the minute he saw me his eyes grew wide, his mouth dropped slightly and a dazed expression crossed his face.

I grew red with embarrassment as his gaze didn't waver and instead dropped to survey what I was wearing. I became all to aware of the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra and I only had on a large shirt that barely covered my butt and underwear.

I watched as his eyes grew dark and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. I coughed awkwardly and began to inch my way over to the stairs. He quickly snapped out of it and his face grew dark red but his gaze never left me.

"Sam, wasn't there something that you wanted to talk to me about?" my dads voice broke the trance that Sam seemed to be in.

I took the opportunity to escape upstairs.

Sam Uley had changed. A lot.


	4. Chapter 4

I quickly dressed and tried to figure out why Sam had been staring at me so intensely. As I threw on a t-shirt I chalked it up to the fact that he was only a man and maybe Leah had been withholding certain physical activities so he was getting desperate.

There was no way the Sam Uley that I knew would ever think of cheating on Leah so I brushed off the odd feeling in my chest and went back downstairs.

Back in the kitchen, the only people in there were Leah, Seth, and my mom. Sam and my dad must have gone somewhere to talk. I walked over to the table and took a seat besides Seth who was already shoveling food in his mouth.

"Seth if you don't stop now you might inhale the table," I said nudging his shoulder. Just as he was about to respond Dad and Sam both walked back into the kitchen.

I couldn't help but notice the worried look on my dads face. The more bizarre thing, however, was that Sam was still staring at me. No one else seemed to notice though so I looked down and told myself that I was just imagining things.

Sam took a seat next to Leah but directly across from me. My mom came over with the last plate of pancakes and told all of us to dig in as she took a seat to enjoy her cup of coffee. Not waiting for another invitation all of us quickly went to grab a handful of pancakes.

I went for the last pancake on the plate at the same time as Seth, each of us had a fork stuck in the pancake and we glared at each other.

"Seth, you've been eating nonstop since you woke up, I get the last one," I nearly growled.

"Jen, I'm only trying to make sure you stay trim and fit. One pancake at a time." Seth retorted.

I scoffed, "Are you calling me fat Seth Clearwater?" Without warning Seth poked me in the side, I squealed and pulled away.

"Damn it Seth, you know I'm ticklish there, brat," I muttered as I whacked him in the stomach. He was barely fazed though because he simply smiled brightly at me with pancake in his mouth.

"You're gross Seth," Leah said wrinkling her nose.

"If you're hungry, I don't mind making more pancakes," Sam told me intently as if there was nothing he would rather do then make me pancakes. Seth looked up from his pancakes and shot Sam a weird look.

"I don't think we have time, we promised your mom that we would go over to her house," Leah reminded him. Sam nodded as if he just remembered. He tore his gaze away from me and looked down at Leah.

He gave her what appeared to me as a stiff smile. Leah didn't seem to notice though because she smiled brightly back at him. I coughed awkwardly and stood up from my seat.

I walked over to the sink and began rinsing off my plate. Without warning I felt a searing heat behind me and I turned my head and saw Sam standing unnaturally close to me.

I swallowed when Sam smiled down at me. He was giving me that same look he gave to me when he first saw me this morning. I bit my lip and looked down feeling extremely uncomfortable.

When I glanced back up he was smiling brightly at me. His whole body twitched forward like he wanted to hug me. He stood there for another second before he reached behind me to set his plate in the sink.

As he pulled his hand away it brushed my hand that was holding the sponge. I felt a small spark shoot through me and I dropped the plate in shock making it clatter loudly in the sink.

The noise snapped Sam out of his trance like staring because he inhaled deeply through his nose, shot me one last smile before headed back to the table where Leah sat completely oblivious to everything that just happened.

I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest and I could feel the heat in my cheeks. A second later Leah she stood up and grabbed Sam's hand to pull him with her.

"Well, we better be off. I'll talk to you later Jen!" she shouted over her shoulder as she pulled Sam out the door. His eyes bored into mine as they left and my stomach clenched uncomfortably.

The door slammed shut and an ache in my chest developed. I rubbed at it to try and get it to go away.

Later in the day Seth and I were lounging on the couch throwing popcorn at each other trying to catch the pieces in our mouths.

When one piece went flying past my head and hit dad in the face he sighed and gave us a disapproving look, "Why don't you and your brother go to the store and pick up the things on your mother's list," my dad suggested.

"Uh yeah sure," I responded, "Alright come one Seth," I said standing up and grabbing the keys from where they always hung. Seth quickly followed me outside and we both climbed into the car. It was quiet for a while until I couldn't stop the question that poured out of my mouth.

"What the hell is up with Sam?" I asked. Seth sighs and slouched in his seat.

"I honestly have no idea, I'm sure Leah has told you the basics," he said glancing over at me. I gave him a stiff nod.

"Well as you know he just disappears for two weeks and when he comes back he's grown like eight inches and has bulked out. It's like he is on steroids, but anyway when he gets back it's like the council worships the ground he walks on. Dad kept pushing off Leah's questions and as I'm sure you've notice he and Sam are best buddies now. To top it off like two months after Sam's disappearance this guy Jared disappears and when he comes back he's bulked out too and him and Sam are always walking around La Push with no shirts. I've sworn I've seen them run into the woods but the last time I brought it up to dad he started going off on me about how they are helping La Push blah blah blah," Seth rolled his eyes,

"And that's not the weirdest thing about them either," he added as my eyes widened.

"You're kidding right?" I said in disbelief.

Seth shook his head, "There are just little things off about them. Like one time Sam and Leah had gotten into a huge fight and they were screaming and yelling…well I should say Leah was screaming and yelling because Sam just stood there with his eyes shut and his whole body was tense and it almost seemed like his whole body was vibrating like he was about to have a seizure," He said recalling a memory.

We fell into a silence as we both contemplated his words.

"You noticed how weird he was acting towards me during breakfast right?" I asked unsurely.

Seth shot me a grim look, "Yeah, I noticed that. Look Jennie, try to stay away from him. He freaks me out and honestly I don't know why Leah is still with him," Seth added.

I nodded with agreement but smiled and looked over at Seth as we pulled into the grocery store.

"Come on, maybe if your lucky I'll push you in the cart," I told him.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth and I burst through the front door carrying handfuls of groceries but I cam to a quick halt when I heard hushed whispers coming from my dad's office.

Seth and I both shot each other looks and quietly set the groceries on the floor and crept over to eavesdrop.

"She's only here for a week," my dads voice said.

"A week!" I heard Sam's voice cry out in despair. My heart fluttered at my voice and I glared at the wall in confusion "She can't leave, I need her here. I need to protect her," he cried out again.

"Calm Sam," an old voice said. "We understand—"

"No you don't. You don't understand these feelings. You don't understand this burning need I have to just set my eyes on her. The anxiety I feel when she isn't near me. This hatred I have for myself because I'm dating her sister," he voiced desperately.

I gasped audibly and there was a tense silence.

"Jennifer," my dad said warily. I shot Seth a panicked look but he looked just as dumbfounded as I did. There was a quiet murmur.

"Jennifer, Seth…" my dad said in a warning voice. Seth was tugging hard on my arm in panic but with a surge of courage I straightened up and stepped out from behind the wall.

"What's going on," I demanded shooting a glare at all of the men that sat in the room. There was a beat of silence.

"Seth, your mother went to go help the neighbors, why don't you go see if she needs you," my dad said tiredly. Seth shot me a look and I was about to protest when my dad spoke again.

"Now," he demanded sternly. My eyes widened and Seth scurried out the door. My eyes flew back to the men that sat in the room and they rested on Sam who was standing across the room.

His own eyes were boring into mine with desperation and longing. I looked away quickly and turned back to my dad.

"What the hell is going on," I demanded again.

"Why don't you sit down Jennifer," Billy Black said as he motioned towards the only open chair that just so happened to be next to Sam.

"No. I want someone to tell me why you were talking about me and Leah," I demanded again. There was silence as all of them looked at one another. My eyes rested on my father as he rubbed his face.

"Jennifer, you remember the legends," I turned my head and looked over at Billy.

"Of course I do," I snapped.

"Well, to be perfectly blunt, those legends are true," he said blankly, watching me for a reaction.

"What are you talking about," I said.

"I'm a wolf Jennie," Sam spoke.

"Are you all crazy?" I asked seriously, "Have all of you gone insane?" I asked again.

"Jennifer, they are telling you the truth," my dad finally spoke up.

"No, there is absolutely no way that the legends are true. It's impossible." I said again looking frantically around the room hoping to see one of them crack a smile and say they were joking. Warm hands grasped my face and forced me to look up. Sam was standing directly in front of me with an urgent look on his face.

"The legends are true Jennie, I can prove it to you, I need you to believe me," he said desperately.

"Sam," I heard my dad say in a warning voice.

"I'll be careful, you can come with her," he added.

"Fine," my dad responded. I heard shuffling and then I was being led outside by Sam. He dragged me deep into the forest and my dad followed closely behind.

Suddenly he came to an abrupt halt.

"Go stand with your dad," Sam said giving me a light push. I did as he said and my dad pulled me close placing his hands on my shoulders. Sam then began to take his pants off leaving him standing in only his boxers.

I was about to say something but my dad's grip got tighter so I kept my mouth closed. I watched Sam take several deep breaths and then his whole body began to vibrate just as Seth had described. It began to shake so hard that he became a blur and then without warning he burst into a giant wolf.

My whole body froze, my breath caught in my throat and I couldn't breath. The wolf stood there staring at me. He stood there and lowered his whole body to the floor. My dad shook my shoulders gently.

"Breath Jennifer," he commanded. I took in a ragged breath and then I began to hyperventilate. My eyes began to water and I couldn't bring in enough oxygen.

"She's having a panic attack," My dad said with worry. I stumbled away from my dad and the wolf and pressed myself up against a tree.

In a flash Sam stood in front of me and pulled me into his arms and began making cooing noises at me so that I would calm down. His abnormally warm hand was stroking my hair while the other hand rubbed my back.

"Come on, let's get you back to the house," Sam said. He went to try and pick me up but I stepped away from him, finally fully aware of what just happened. A hurt look passed across Sam's face but he nodded in understanding and allowed me to move past him.

My dad went to touch my shoulder but I pulled away so that his hand was extended awkwardly in midair. The walk back to the house was completely silent and when we arrived back I demanded an explanation.

Billy took it upon himself to give me the background story of the Cullens and how they tied into why Sam was a wolf. After he was done I could finally grasp what was going on but there was still something that I was confused about.

"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling Leah this since she and Sam are dating," I asked. A solemn look passed over my dads face as Billy took it upon himself to explain once again.

"Sam has imprinted on you," Billy said bluntly. I blinked in confusion.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that you are my soul mate," Sam jumped in staring intently at me, "It means that you and I are bound to each other," he explained. I shook my head in denial.

"No. You're with Leah. I'm not your soul mate," I said adamantly. Another pained look shot across his face.

"That doesn't matter. You and I are meant to be with each other," he told me trying to convince me to believe him. He grabbed my hand but I quickly pulled it back and took a step backwards.

"Jennifer," Sam began, "You don't understand. When I first saw you it's like everything in my world stopped mattering to me and all there was, was you. I need to be near you, to hold you, to protect you and know that you are safe and happy," he said earnestly.

"But you're with Leah," I said in a whisper, "and I'm leaving to go back to Europe in six days," I said again.

This time when Sam grabbed a hold of me he wouldn't let me go when I tried to push him off.

My dad finally spoke up, "Jennifer, I'm afraid that I can't allow you to go back to Europe," my dad spoke slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Jennifer, I'm afraid that I can't allow you to go back to Europe," my dad spoke slowly. _

My world was slowly falling apart. With a giant shove I pushed Sam off me.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed," I spoke dangerously low. My dad refused to look me in the eye as he spoke.

"Jen, Sam needs you to be here with him so that he can stay focused and protect you as well as the people of this tribe from possible threats," my dad began.

"I still don't understand why I have to be here," I spoke again with anger lacing my voice. In a flash Sam's face was in front of mine and he was staring into my eyes with desperation. My heart began beating rapidly at his close proximity.

"Because you're my imprint," Sam said softly.

I shook my head desperately, "No I can't be, you are dating my twin sister," I said, "Un-imprint, and imprint on her, She's the one who you're suppose to be with. She's the one who wants to be with you," I said trying to make sense of this situation.

"Jennifer, you don't understand, this is it, you're who I want. What I had with Leah was great and we did love each other but that love can't even begin to compare to the bond that I feel with you," he said trying to sway me. I backed away trying to put some space between Sam and I.

"Why is this happening?" I asked in a small voice.

"We don't know for sure, this is the first time that this has happened, the rationale behind this is that the imprint will make the shifter stronger and the person imprinted on is the best match to pass on the shape shifting gene," Billy explained once again.

My head snapped up, "So you're telling me that the only reason this is happening is so that I can have wolf babies," I asked angrily. I glanced around the room and it seemed that all of the men agreed with Billy's explanation.

"I can't do this," I said trying to back up farther to make it to the door but Sam's hand caught me.

"Jen, please don't leave, we need to talk about this," he said motioning to us.

"There is no _us_. There never will be any _us_. You are dating my twin sister," I said slowly in a low angry voice.

"I won't be dating her much longer, I was planning on breaking up with her today," he said, his eyes still pleading with my own. At that comment I wretched my hand out of his grasp.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked furiously, "I swear to God Uley, I'm going to kill you if you break up with Leah. That will break her heart," I said.

"Jennifer, can't you see that its not fair to Leah if I'm still with her when I have these feelings for you," he tried once again to convince me. I shook my head and could feel tears building up,

"No. I can't be the reason that you two broke up. That would tear us apart," I said. I looked over at my dad who looked torn.

"You approve of this?" I asked him.

My dad looked down at my question, "Everyone has to make sacrifices if it's going to help the tribe," he spoke sadly.

"This is going to ruin her," I said dangerously.

My dad looked me straight in the eye with a resigned look in his face, "My hands are bound here Jen," he said sadly. I looked away from him not able to look at anyone's face.

"Sam will break up with Leah and I'm afraid I can't allow you to go back to your travels," my dad spoke again in a somewhat stern tone. I shot one last glare up at him.

"Are you at least going to tell Leah what's going on? She deserves that much," I exclaimed.

"This must stay a secret between as little people as possible," Old Quil spoke.

I shook my head, "This is wrong," I said with exhaustion.

The front door slammed open and Leah's voice echoed through the house, "Hello?! Is anyone home?" she called.

I felt the tears that I had been holding back begin to fall.

Sam cupped my cheek and wiped away the few stray tears with his thumb in what he thought would be a comforting gesture but his touch made me want to recoil in disgust.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Sam announced to the room, "Everything is going to work out," he said in a softer tone to me but I just shook my head and pulled away from him.

With a deep sigh Sam straightened and walked out of the room. I looked up and saw my dad looking at me with sorrowful eyes. I turned on my heel and marched to the door.

When my hand was on the doorknob I turned to look back at him, "This is going to tear the family apart," I spoke before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked through the back door and made my way into the woods behind our house. I walked for a few minutes before I found the old tree house that Leah, Seth, and I used to play in when we were younger.

I climbed up the dilapidated ladder and hauled myself up into the small space. I situated myself in the corner where I could look out the window. I pulled my knees to my chest and watched, as it slowly got darker.

Some time later I heard the ladder move and then my mom's head popped up from the floor. She took in my form and sighed.

"Oh Jennifer," she murmured as she made her way over to me.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked softly.

"You used to always come here when you were upset. The only reason I could get up this time was because you left the ladder down," she chuckled. I could barely muster up a smile but she pulled me into her arms and we sat there for a while.

"How's Leah?" I asked.

My mom sighed deeply, "I'm not going to lie to you, she isn't doing well. She's holed herself up in her room and refuses to talk to any of us. She's been crying nonstop for the past five hours," she said. I couldn't help the sob that was coming out my throat.

"It's all my fault," I said between breaths. My mom's comforting arms held me tighter as she rocked me back and forth.

"It's no ones fault sweetie. All of you are just victims of the circumstances," she said sadly.

"I can't," I choked back a sob, "I just can't be with Sam," I said quietly.

"I know sweetie, I know," she responded sadly. We stayed there for a little longer until we finally decided to head back.

My mom kept her arm around me as we walked back into the house. The second we walked back into the house I was bombarded by angry shouting.

"I can't believe you!" Leah shouted.

I looked up with tears in my eyes, "Leah," I started to say but she quickly interrupted me with more yelling.

"No, you don't get to talk. You are the most selfish, cruel, spoiled, bitch that I have ever met," Leah yelled. I bowed my head and my mom's hands tightened on my shoulders.

"I wish you would have just stayed in Europe and never came back. You're a home wrecker Jen and I hate you," she spat. The tears were flooding my cheeks and my heart clenched painfully at her words.

"Let me explain," I tried again but was quickly shot down by more painful words, "What is there to explain? Sam broke up with me because he wants you! Were you two been sneaking behind my back in high school too? You're a slut," Leah sneered.

"Leah Michelle Clearwater," Everyone froze at the tone of my dads voice, "You will not use that language in this house, especially aimed at your sister," he said angrily.

Leah looked furious, "You're taking her side!" Leah screeched, "I can't believe this!" she added before she stormed up the stairs.

I turned to look at my mom, "Go," I said. She nodded and gave my shoulders one last squeeze before she hurried after Leah.

"Jennifer," My dad began but I shook my head.

"Don't, just don't," I said wearily.

My dad nodded in understanding, "There's a cot set up in Seth's room," he said. I shook my head but trudged up the stairs and passed mine and Leah's door where I could hear her sobbing and yelling to my mom.

I made my way to Seth's room and eyed the cot that lay in the corner.

"You ok Jen?" Seth asked softly from his spot on his bed.

"No," I muttered.

"What happened?" he asked earnestly.

I looked up at him, "You have to believe me when I say I never did anything with Sam," I said.

Seth nodded his head, "I mean, logically you didn't have any time to do anything with him, heck, I've been with you for the majority of the day," he said, "And I know you, you would never try and get with Sam," he added.

"Thanks for believing me," I said softly.

Seth shot me a small smile, "It'll work itself out," he assured me. I shrugged doubtfully but didn't respond.

I crawled into the cot and pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes wishing that when I woke up this would all be a dream


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning when I woke up I figured I would have to call Leslie and Annie that I wasn't going to be able to meet back up with them. I had decided to go to the diner down the street from us just to be out of the house.

"Leslie, I know I really want to go back but things are bad at home and I need to stay back and help," I said trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. I paused as I let Leslie talk from the other line.

"I know, Look, you and Annie are gonna have a blast. Send me a lot of pictures," I said sadly. We said our goodbyes and I put the phone of the table.

I covered my face with my hands trying hard not to cry. The bell to the door clattered signaling that someone had walked in. I glanced through my hands to see who it was and had to stifle a groan when I saw Leah and a few of her friends.

I prayed that they wouldn't notice me but with the way my luck was going there was no way they wouldn't notice me.

"Oh look who it is, it's the home wrecker," Kelsey sneered when she caught sight of me.

I tried not to acknowledge the comment but they kept going, "Come on girls, I don't think I want to eat in a restaurant where they serve whores," Leah announced loudly. Just as she said that the bells on the door rang again and I heard a growl.

My head snapped up and I saw Sam standing there with one other boy whose name I couldn't remember. My heart fluttered at the sight of Sam but I quickly scolded myself for thinking that.

"There's no need for that Leah," Sam snapped. Leah's face turned a bright shade of red and she was about to start yelling when a woman came out from the kitchen.

"Girls, I think it's time for you to leave," she said in a stern voice, "I won't have you harassing my costumers," she added. Leah threw one last glare at me before storming out of the little diner.

"Thank you Mrs. Ateara," Sam nodded in her direction. Mrs. Ateara gave Sam a small smile before turning back to go to the kitchen. I sat awkwardly as Sam's gaze bore into my head.

"Jared you can leave," he said to the boy standing next to him. With a nod to Sam he went back outside. Before I could move from my booth and get away from Sam he easily slid in next to me, effectively trapping me in next to him.

"We need to talk," he said.

"What's there to talk about?" I asked, "You broke up with my sister, told her it was because you wanted to be with me, and now the whole town thinks I'm a backstabbing slut," I said angrily.

Sam's hand shot out and grabbed mine, "Please don't call yourself that. It's degrading and nowhere near the truth," he said pleadingly. The look in his eyes softened me slightly.

"Sam, I just can't, Leah is my sister and I-I," I stuttered not really sure how to continue. Sam squeezed my hand gently.

"I understand Jen, I do really but you don't understand this need I have to be around you. All I am asking is for you to let me in a little. We can be friends," he said in a soft tone gazing down into my eyes. I took a deep shuttering breath.

"Friends," I murmured, "I guess I can do that," I added a bit louder. Sam's whole body seemed to brighten at my words and he pulled me into a hug. I quickly pushed him away.

"Small steps Sam," I warned. Despite my scold Sam was still beaming but he nodded in understanding.

"I should be getting home," I muttered.

Sam nodded his head, "I'll walk you back," he said with finality. "Sam, I think I can walk myself back," I said with annoyance.

"I know you can, but if we're going to be friends we have to spend time together," He said while smirking. I rolled my eyes but started pushing at Sam to get him out of the booth. All he did was laugh at my attempt before finally shifting over out of the booth so that I could get out.

I walked past him walking towards the door without acknowledging him. We walked in silence for the first few minutes. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt Sam's hot hand brush against mine in an attempt to hold my hand. I stopped walking abruptly and pulled my hand up to my chest.

"Don't Sam," I warned. He sighed but didn't respond he just nodded before we continued walking towards my house. We were quickly approaching the front door.

Sam walked me up the front steps and when we reached the door he stopped and faced me gazing down at me with adoration. I was about to say goodbye when he stooped down and planted a kiss on my cheek.

My jaw dropped and I could feel my face get bright red. Sam had a look of triumph on his face and before I could get any words out he had turned and began to walk away.

"I'll see you later Jennie," he said throwing a smirk back at me.

My shock quickly turned into agitation but he had disappeared before I could shout at him. I threw the door open and walked into the house with my cheeks still burning and something pleasant stirring in my gut.


End file.
